The Change
by LadyRed06
Summary: A secret, that never escaped four people, has now unraveled in an unstoppable manner. What is this secret? What lies within someone that seemed to pretain no secrets? How could they have kept it for so long from a trusted friend? Yaoi, Mpreg Zuso. Meheh O
1. Prologue

**The Change** (oooooo)

**Warning:** Yaoi, and **future** mpreg. Well sex is **mentioned** it's **not** kinky though.

**Disclaimer:** I **don't own** The Avatar: The last air bender. If I did much more yaoi-ness wink

**Memo:** Ok, so the story takes place not where the episodes are at now, but closer to the comet and war. So, I don't think there are that many spoilers unless you've just tuned into watching the episodes, then there might be some but not a lot. So nothing to worry about. But its like when Zuko and Iroh join them. Well come on, it's sorta obvious that he is going to join Aang's group. It's sorta AU, but not really, well I'm not really to Sure but anyway read the thing below ok?

**Author:** Hi people! This fic was a total **inspiration** to **Usagi Youkai-san**. And her magnificent fanfiction, **"Fire Child"** Totally lovely. It's a great fic and totally tell you all to go and read it if you're a yaoi and mpreg fan. I should have wrote this as the first thing, but it's said that people don't always read the top parts but the parts that's like closer to the story. Boy I'm babbling on and on, oh well on to the story, right? Hopefully yes.

* * *

Prologue

The wailing of a new born child broke through the cold atmosphere. The moon was full, large, and loomed low. Gleaming, its wondrous light across the cold ice sheets that was the Antarctic.

"It's a boy!" The mid-wife shouted as she held the small child in her arms. She carefully gave the child to it's mother.

Small proud cheers were cried through the small hut room. The father could not be any more proud of his wife and new born son. The mother smiled, softly as she lay near the warm flame. Exhausted and sleepy from hours of a long labor. But to hear her child cry, with a strong voice, and her child born healthy, with all five limbs. She could not be anymore happy to be exhausted and tired, because everything was worth it. The happiness did not live long. The mid-wife gave a sullen look as she rocked the child gently within her arms.

The talk and cheers soon died out, as guests were asked to leave by the mid-wife. Her tone worried and serious. Even the father had been asked to leave the hut for awhile. He has asked why, several times as he was being shoved out the hut. But the only answer the mid-wife had given was, "Just leave, I must talk with your wife."

As soon as everyone had left, the mother could feel tension growing within her stomach. Something wasn't right. Wasn't this a time of rejoicing for that a new life had been born. A healthy child, anyone could see that this child was more than fine. Then why had she asked for everyone to leave. Was this child to die? But that could not be the child was born on the day when the spirits both good and bad took oath to not cause harm. What was the meaning of this?

"Is their something wrong with my child?" Her quivered with mixed emotions.

The mid-wife shook her head, as she slowly faced her one and only daughter. "No…..their is nothing wrong with the boy…nothing…" She shook her slowly was again as a small sigh escaped her old lips. _'Why must such a child had been born to my own..'_ Her thoughts were even more mingled than her own feelings.

"Then if nothing is wrong with my child, why doesn't your face express it as well!" The mother demanded. She could feel the answer was not what she wished for.

"….." The mid-wife gave a stern and almost stone like expression. Her frown sagged by the wrinkles that shrouded her face. But her eyes gave compassion, yet pity as well. Could her daughter not see that she was feeling the same as she. "…Your son is blessed…though not blessed in a way many would call a gift…but more of a burden. It's not the blessing that the spirits had given to those that are able to bend the elements. But a far more rare and beautiful gift, that now woman had only possessed."

"….What are you saying? I don't understand. A gift that only woman possess…" The mother held her now sleeping child, closely to her bosom. Was a gift from the spirits not but good news? If it was then why would it bring such a unwanted feeling, and aura. Was it a curse? The mother gasped. "Is it a curse!"

"No, nothing of the sort. It is a gift that was long said lost…" Her eyes closed slowly, sighing. Her hands were brought behind her, cleching themselves together. "..your child………..he is a……"

* * *

**Author:** Damn that's a small prologue. But it's just a prologue so nifth-neh. Hope you like it chapter 1 should be up soon. I like reviews. . Hint hint. Oh yeah, the mother and father, I don't know their names. And I they never said whether the grandmother was mother to who. So just to clarify. 


	2. Little oneshot peice

**Author:** THIS IS IMPORTANT NOTICE! Well there is a like a little story to this chapter but yeah. It's like a one shot feature in this story. Ok. But anyway! Help, whahhahaa (cries tears of sadness) I've been in this like weird little slump thingy, where I can't focus on just one story so I'm practically bouncing from one thing to another like a jumping bean. Well I'm just not as enthusiastic about writing this story. I can't decide what to go on with it. Maybe this is what I get for not thinking a story full on through, and just winging it. But also I was hoping that some of the new episodes might help me get myself pumped up. But Then whamm! Everytime I've missed an episode, I think so far I missed any new episodes except the first few of the new season. So oy! I'm sad, (crying). So if you guys have any inspiring ideas of words, or anything that might help me write please email me or just like review me of whatever. I wonder if my email is available. Hmm….well it's fruitpeach2034 at gmail dot com. Actually I wrote the next chapter (laughs nervously) But It's a blooosh.

**Author again:** Oh yeah, like I said I wrote like this little oneshot thingy, it's kind of ok, but I just didn't want to give you an authors note all of the sudden so I wanted to give you guys something to read other than this at least. REMEMBER! The sky is a pancake waiting to be flatten.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own avatar.

* * *

Black cat: Zuko 

white cat: Sokka

Yellow cat: Aang

blue cat: Katara

Green cat: toph

Well May I should just say their names, well anyway onward!

* * *

The morning's crisp cries of the black bird echoed through the damp streets of the alley. The droplets of rain leftover from the night storm dripped slowly off the low hanging telephone wire. Clashes of stuttering humans emerged as the sun arose from the eastern skies. It's rays gracing the soiled ground that was once so pure and untouched by those of greed, and evil. The ground of which the humans rule, and act as if they do so right to deserve this once pure land. They of which think they are superior beings of this world. But unknowing to these naïve humans, a greater power, sees them from above. A world that is within the realm of humans. The world…..of the spirits. (Oooo) 

"Such sickening fools…look at all of them. Disgusting." grumbled the lord of the fire realm. The young dark haired lord sat perched on top of the window. He glanced down at the humans through the spying glass. It sickened him how humans used his realm's gift as if it was some mockery. His gift of fire was flaunted around as if it held no importance. Taking advantage of this flame. How dare they? Did they hold no respect? Of course not, humans had forgotten his existence. "I should just take back that gift."

"Now, now lord Zuko. As the new lord you shouldn't do something so rash. Think of what the people of this realm would think of you." An elderly man said as he stroked his grey beard. His short beard was just like him. Short, plump and old. Iroh shook his head slightly at the young lord. Nearly two hundred years of age yet he still acted with a temper. Though his nephew was still extremely young, he was mature, but often hard headed about the little things.

"Who cares what they think!" Zuko snapped. He wasn't very happy today. Then again he was never one to be happy. But today he was extremely edgy. Which was very unpleasing to his royal court and palace servants. No one really knew why the prince was so irritated, though many had their creative thought as to why the new lord was so uptight. Many thought it was because today was the Anniversary of his father's death, while others thought it was because of the forest fire incident. The forest fire was started by some idiotic human, and it nearly whipped out the entire Mao Forest of the west. The Mistress of earth was not at all happy with him, and took her annoying anger out on the temperamental lord. But some members of the palace held their doubts to that being the reason. They assumed that the lord just missed his very odd lover.

The Young lord's lover was looked down upon by the members of the high royal court. They saw the lover as a pitiful waste of flesh and held manners that were poor as a servant. They couldn't possible figure out why a man like their lord would waste his time with this lover. How could this lover be pleasing at all, especially since the Lord's lover was after all a man... He did not hold very much feminine beauty in their eyes. An odd hair cute and dark skin contributed to a slightly exotic look, but none the less he did not meet their standards as worthy or decent. For heaven's sake! How was it possible for such a treasured lord to fall for this boy! How? They couldn't understand it! Not one bit!

But…no one is supposed to understand love, are they? Isn't love a mystery that should be kept hidden forever. A mystery that should be left unsolved like many things. But many humans do not understand. Their curiosity brings the best yet the worst of their selves. It brings out greed and a sense of ignorance. How many times have humans thought that they were doing something so right was actually the worst thing that they could have done. We as humans have destroyed countless numbers of our own selves, yet at war we call those murderers heroes. Are they not the same as those in jail? Through our little existence we have destroyed what took millions of years to create in less thenthree thousand years. Is this why we look for those superior and call upon them as our calling? As an excuse to do with our own selfish needs? (o.o)

"Zuko, have some tea." Iroh said to his nephew. He hoped that this tea brought by the Young Air master would help Zuko through this small fit of his. Iroh heard all the small idol chatter of the palace members. Some of it was true, but many were just concoctions of creative minds. But one thing he knew was true; his nephew was missing that one someone. The lord's uncle sighed at the annoyed look his nephew was giving him at the moment. He shook his head. "Zuko, I know you miss him but you have many duties and no time to be moping around."

"Who said I missed him!" Zuko with an irritated voice. He was annoyed at how his uncle shot straight into things. Especially he was right this time. "I don't miss him! And if I did, why would I miss someone that left me…." Zuko looked away from his uncle.

"Hmm…" Iroh sipped his tea. He really couldn't blame his nephew for acting this way. It was true Zuko's lover had left a few weeks ago, but not without a reason. " Sok----" Iroh stopped himself for saying the boy's name. Zuko through his anger forbid anyone to ever say that name again. "It's not as if he left without a reason Zuko. He left because he was ill. Even his sister told us that he wouldn't be cured if he stayed here. Zu--" Iroh didn't get the chance to finish.

"Uncle…leave. I wish to be alone." The young lord's tone was serious and deep.

Iroh nodded and left the room to leave his nephew alone.

Zuko let out a sigh once he was sure that his uncle was far from hearing distance. The young lad rubbed his tired eyes to ease the stinging pain of tiredness. It wasn't as if Zuko was angered that his lover left to get better, how could he be angered by such a shallow reason? But he was angered by the fact that it had been weeks and not one sign of contact from him. No word from him what so ever. Other then from the small letters his sister sent each week by winged bat carrier, there was nothing from him. Had Zuko done something that would make his lover not wish to return to him? He knew he had a tendency to push people away, but he had thought his lover had understood that. Zuko couldn't deny that he didn't miss him, he missed him too much to comprehend. His mind was cluttered with thoughts of his lover. For days all he could do was think about him, worrying if he was alright, or if his lover had taken a turn for the worse. What had been wrong with him? Was it some deadly disease? What was it, that was so horrible to make him go back home.

"Sokka….."

**Weeks prior**

A horrible gagging sound echoed the dark halls of the red clad palace. The dark skinned lover was hunched over the porcelain bowl (Toilet), empting any contents left from his stomach. The boy was oddly pale for his dark complexion, his brown locks hung loosely over his face. He groaned as he slowly flushed away his vomit. The young boy flinched as he a felt a warm hand on the small of his back. He turned her head to see his lover hovering over him.

"You alright?" Zuko asked worried about his small framed lover.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Sokka replied with a weak voice, as he wiped off any remains of vomit from her mouth.

"…Hmm…" Zuko didn't believe him. "You're lying; this is the eighth time this week that you've been sick." His voice was stern, but he made up for it by gently brushing away the loose locks of hair from his lover's face. He was worried about his lover. In the past weeks he had been acting quite peculiar. First off he was very distant, and often dodged any of Zuko's touches. It was as though he didn't feel comfortable with Zuko any more. Even in bed, was Sokka distant. He would move himself closer to the edge of the bed, and wouldn't let Zuko near him. Then there was the constant vomiting, during odd times of the day. Mostly he became sick in the morning, quite early in the morning to everyone's discomfort. "We should call for the doctor. At least that way we could at least know how to help you feel better…"

"No…I'm fine really." Sokka said plastering on a weak smile. He wanted to reassure Zuko that he was fine, but so far the smile wasn't helping. "Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just probably the stomach flu…I'm fine..." Sokka didn't think he convinced the Fire Lord. The look that his lover I really like the word lover gave him was one of worry and a bit of irritation. Sokka sighed, as he placed his slender arms around the taller man's waist. "Really I'm fine…"

Zuko sighed, caving in. "Fine…but if this happens again there will be no argument about whether you'll see a doctor or not."

"….Alright…." The smaller man replied as he slowly shifted himself away from his lover, but still keeping a solid hand attached to his sleeve. He tugged on the sleeve, motioning his lover to move. "I want to go back to bed. I'm tired…"

Zuko nodded, as he followed Sokka back to their bedroom.

When finally the Sun arose, so did Zuko. His blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the new level of light. He turned his head to see his lover curled up against his chest, still sleeping. Zuko took the time to further study Sokka. The boy was pale, and had probably lost a great deal of weight by now. He looked as if he hadn't eaten nor slept well for weeks. A sigh escaped between the fire lord's lips. Why did Sokka have to be so stubborn about seeing a doctor? Many people around the palace had already suggested that the boy go see a doctor, but he still refused. Telling people his excuses, that he was fine, and would probably get better soon. Zuko had it right in his mind that he should just go and ask the doctor to come to palace anyway, and then he'd nail Sokka to the bed if he had to. But the plan was too far on the idiotic side, anyway there was something that Sokka just didn't want him to find out. He was positive of it.

Zuko gently moved his lover away from him so he could get up. It would do Sokka good for him to get some rest. Zuko dressed, washed, and anything else people did in the morning and left. not the best sentence but oh well

Silence, the halls were silent during the early parts of the morning. Zuko enjoyed a silent moment every now and then. It was a rare thing, silence, almost as rare as the time Zuko and Sokka spent together. Because of both their duties they could not spend as much of time as they would like with one another. Zuko with his duties ruling the fire realm, and having to watch the human usage of the gift given to them. Sokka had in many people's minds an unusually duty. He was one of few that looked over human inventions, and human inventors. To say the least it had been a much easier job when the humans were young and innocence still fresh, now it was hard enough to try and change the inventors' minds from creating weapons. To say the least both had their hands full. Zuko's moment of silence abruptly came to an end, by a wave of familiar voices.

"I don't think they're awake yet."

"Yeah, I guess we shouldn't have come so early. Maybe we should come back later."

"I told you we shouldn't have left so early."

"But shouldn't they be up by now?"

"Heh, I bet I know why they're not up yet. It's because they spent all night---"

"It's rude to talk about people like that." Zuko said stepping into the large entrance hall. He met his guests. The long time acquaintances, or should be said friends; the air master Aang, the water heir Katara, and the Earth mistress Toph.

"Ah Zuko, I see you've greeted our guests." The voice of a certain uncle rang as he walked into the entrance hall. "It's good to see you all again."

'' It's good to see you as well Iroh." The young air master replied.

" Yes, it's been awhile." Katara said with a small smile. She glanced at the blind and shorter girl beside her. Toph didn't say anything; her arms were crossed with a slightly pouty expression. Katara gave a small annoyed frown and slightly kicked the girl's leg. _"Say something…"_ Katara muttered softly. It was rude not to even say hello.

Toph twisted her lips. She didn't feel like greeting anyone from the fire realm. She hadn't wanted to come in the first place, but somehow she was persuaded by her those two to come. Why would she even want to come to the realm that caused the destruction of one of her most beloved forest! She accused them for the human's idiotic actions. They knew the consequences of giving such a destroying gift.

A small silence drifted on until it was welcomingly interrupted by a not so new but new face.

"What are you guys doing here..?" A groggily voice asked. Everyone turned their heads to see a very tired looking Sokka. His clothes were over sized and hanging off of him. His hair was waved over his unusually pale and thin face. All had shocked and concerned expression on their faces.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed. It shocked her! Or rather horrified her to see her brother look so ill! Katara rushed over to her brother before Zuko could. She hugged her brother before she further examined his face. "Sokka are you alright? Are you sick? Of course you're sick!" Katara continued to fret over her brother though Aang and Toph tried to calm her down a bit. It was long before she turned her head to Zuko. "What did you do to him!" She shouted accusingly.

Zuko gave an expression that one could say was a mix of concern, anger, shock, and disbelief. How dare she accuse him of causing someone he treasured the most to be so ill! But before he could reply his ill lover beat him to the point.

"Katara!" Sokka said as sternly as he could. But his voice was weak, so it sounded like a whisper. "It's not Zuko's fault, it's no one's fault. Okay?" he said as he gripped his sister's shoulder, trying to keep balance. "It's just a stomach flu nothing to worry about."

Zuko sighed, as he walked over to his lover. Softly pushing away the younger girl so that he would be able to help his lover. Zuko wrapped a strong, yet possessive arm around Sokka's thin waist. He would have said that Sokka was lying that instant, at least that way he would have no escape from lying about his health anymore. But after seeing how tired and ill he looked, Zuko thought it best that he not bring it up while Sokka was there. "I'll take you back to bed. You need to get some rest." Seeing his mate nod Zuko led him back to their bedroom. Leaving the others dwindling in their own thoughts.

-It felt like hours for the small group before Zuko was going to meet up with them again. Iroh had led them to a small meeting room, not far from the entrance hall. After a few minutes exchanging idle chatter Iroh excused himself from the group. He said that he some business to attend to himself.

"Iroh had told us that Sokka was sick, but I never thought he would be that sick." Katara said, concern lingering between nearly every syllable.

"Maybe what Sokka said is right. Maybe it's just a stomach flu?" Aang said trying to somehow help his future bride feel better. Though he wasn't feeling all that happy either after seeing Sokka. He was worried as well about his long time friend.

"That's not possible. Remember Iroh told us that Sokka hadn't been acting normal lately." Toph replied. Though she couldn't really see how sick Sokka was, he sounded so weak. She didn't think she ever heard him sound weak before. "Anyway he didn't sound that convincing either."

"Toph's right, if it was just a regular stomach flu then Sokka would have gotten better by now. Something's just not right…" Katara said thinking about any other possible diseases that Sokka could be harboring.

"Your right…something isn't right with him…" The people within the small room turned to the owner of the voice. It was Zuko. He stood against the door frame with his arms crossed with his gaze falling to the floor.

"Zuko can you tell us how long Sokka's been that sick?" Katara asked moving toward Aang. She really didn't want to know, yet at the same time she felt that she had to know.

"I can't say for sure…but it's been about two to three weeks at the least…" Zuko said trying to hide his worried emotions but it failed.

Katara ………

* * *

Author: Did I forget to mention this is oneshot part one? (nervous laughter hides evil laughter) Eh heh. But what do you think. And please remember to read the notice! (tears) Alright I know I remember writing a comment about how I love the word lover somewhere in there. But I can't find. Maybe I deleted it. Well anyway this is an edited chapter. I didn't realize that this fanfic archieve had eaten my ( ( sign things. So sorry. . 


	3. my what lovely part 1

**-The change**-

**Author:** Hullo people. I finally got like a strike of an idea for this story. I was like yes! I finally got it, but when I started to write this I kind of forgot my idea. (Nervous laugh) because I thought of this while I was going to bed so I hope it's ok. I decided not to go all the way with the series flow, but just sort of. Whaa I miss my cocoa. TT Thank you jar of jelly beans, my muse. Thank god for that one avatar fan site. That's where I got my information. I looked at so many pictures for this chapter. . Sokka really does have a girly neck in some episodes. I especially **love** Zuko's new hairstyle, and I finally noticed he only had one eyebrow.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own avatar.

**Warning:** Umm I dunno for this chapter. Blahh this is sucky chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

-My! What lovely curves you have mam errr…sir? Part 1

The day was just like any other mid-summer day. Humid, dry, and unpleasantly hot. The once small not expanded group had traveled for long, unpleasant hours on the flying bison. The heat had finally gotten to them, forcing them to land, and rest before traveling onward again.

"When are Katara and Toph coming back?" Aang said restlessly. He lay on the soft grass with his head resting against his flying companion. It was finally cooler now. A herd of clouds had drifted slowly infront of the Sun. Blocking it's strong heated rays. The two girls had gone to a spring nearby to bathe themselves. Katara had spotted what looked a hot spring as they landed, and insisted that they all take turns bathing, since the area seemed to be far from any other human contact. The girls were first, and then it would be the men. They had been gone for what seemed like hours.

"I don't know. They should be coming back any moment now." Sokka said a bit on the glum side. He was sitting on top of Appa with his back toward the others searching through his bag, pretending to busy himself. He really wanted to try to hide the fact that he didn't want to go to the hot springs with the others. It would be too embarrassing for him. After all he was a bit…different.

Zuko made an annoyed grunt as he glanced at the boy. It annoyed him how the water tribe boy was distracting him by constantly fidgeting. Especially this he was in the process of winning of the Pai sho game. He and his uncle had been playing to pass the time till the girls came back. During their last stop at the small village port, his uncle had drifted off once again to a merchant's store. Browsing the merchandise he had found something he had been looking for, a foldable Pai Sho set. Coincidentally, the set was missing a lotus tile, which his uncle later found at another store.

"Check." (1)

" What?" Zuko said turning his head back to the game only to see he had lost, once again. He was sure that he had gotten the best of his uncle at this game.

"Check. I've won once again." Iroh said with a small smile on his face. He felt he had won too easily; after all it was obvious that his nephew was distracted. "You know Zuko the key to winning is to stay focused."

"What would give you that idea uncle? Of course I'm focusing!" Zuko said in a some what snappish manner. He wasn't very much in the mood to receive a lesson from his uncle. For one reason he was had not won one game since they had started, the weather was far too hot even for Zuko; whom normally didn't mind warm weather, and also his uncle was right. He hadn't been focusing, well on the game that is.

"It's just that you have been _staring _at the young water tribe boy." Iroh said as he reset the Pai Sho pieces. Nothing could fool his wise eyes, he to could see that the young water tribe boy was acting odd. Well odder than usual that is. The boy was more quiet the past few days, and very distant from the others. At first Iroh believed that the boy was still getting used to the new additions to the traveling group. But soon it didn't seem as if that was the case, but as if there was something more to it. He lacked the usual unique energy that he once had. Though Iroh would have asked Sokka what was wrong with the boy, he saw that it wasn't his place to ask. Though his curiosity was somewhat getting to him, and it seemed that it was getting to his nephew as well. He noticed the slight side glances that his nephew was giving the boy; frankly he noticed that everyone was. Curiosity and slight worry no doubt.

"Don't say such nonsense uncle." Zuko said not wanting to get any further in the matter of the "water tribe boy".

The clock ticked on as they waited for the girls' return, until they heard a familiar voice shout.

"We're back!" Katara shouted as she walked closer to the group. In her arms was a basket of soaps and towels. Draped around her neck was a towel to block the water that dripped from her wet hair. Toph wasn't far behind Katara. Her long hair (2) was down and drooping, making her seem even shorter than she really was.

"Katara! Your back!" Aang exclaimed as he quickly leaped into the air, fluttering closer to Katara as he landed.

Katara smiled at the enthusiastic air bender before she softly shoved the basket into boy's arms. "Now it's your turn."

"Um ok, well we shouldn't be long." Aang said taking a firmer grip on the basket. Zuko and Iroh were already standing up, getting ready to leave themselves. He looked up at Sokka, to see that the boy wasn't even making any movement. He was just sitting on top of the flying bison, with his back turned to the rest of the group. "Hey Sokka!"

Sokka flinched hearing his name. He dreaded not having thought of any good excuses.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Aang asked a bit on the confused side. Didn't Sokka want to take bath?

"Um…ah…I" Sokka couldn't think of any excuses. What was he going to do?

"Um Sokka should stay here…And umm watch Appa!" Katara suddenly butt in. She waved her arms motioning Aang to leave.

"Then maybe I should stay instead then…" Aang said unable to stop an eyebrow from quirking. This was weird.

"No,no! You go along Aang! Sokka will just go later. So go on Aang!" Katara said a bit on the uneasy side, with a bit too much pep. She couldn't help but give a nervous laugh. All those questioning eyes were staring at her. But for her brother's sake she hoped that this would work.

"Um..okay then…We'll be back soon." Aang said a bit slowly as he waved a small goodbye before heading in the direction of the spring. He could already see that Iroh had left. It was just weird. _'Usually Katara wouldn't let me go anywhere alone with Iroh and Zuko…weird.'_ Frankly he thought Katara might have hit her head on a rock or something, usually she was so protective of Aang, especially since Iroh and Zuko had joined up with them. She wouldn't let Aang go anywhere without Sokka, Toph or herself. Katara still harbored a dislike against fire benders, and she especially didn't trust Zuko. After all he had been after Aang. But now, this was a change did she start trusting them? _'Hmm…'_

Sokka slowly turned himself to see if they had left already. He gulped as saw that Zuko was giving him a questioning glare. Sokka finally gave a small sigh of relief as he saw that the fire bender was leaving. He silently hoped that they didn't suspect anything but he knew better, they all probably had their suspicions.

Sokka pushed himself off of Appa, softly landing on his feet. He leaned against the large animal worrying about any possibility that the others would find out.

Katara slowly walked up to her brother. She already knew what was up with her brother and that everyone had their suspicions. She sighed as she saw the worried look on her brother's face. Slowly she touched her brother's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah..." Sokka murmured.

"So what's _wrong _with you then?" Toph asked suddenly as she walked up to the siblings. Even though she couldn't see she upheld her suspicions that something was wrong with non bending boy. It didn't take genius to figure that out.

"_Nothing's_ wrong with him." Katara some snapped, misreading the question. In truth nothing was wrong with her brother, he was just different.

"I asked him, not you. Well fine then." Toph huffed as she crushed a rock with her food using her earth bending skills. She didn't like to be snubbed or let out of anything, but she decided to leave the pair alone…for now. She'd get her answers sooner or later.

Time passed on, as they waited for the guys to return. Toph and Katara played Pai Sho to pass the time. Iroh had taught them how to play, it was much harder to learn then in seemed. So many different strategies to know and learn. How to decipher what your opponent was trying to accomplish to win. Very difficult indeed. While the two girls faced off one another, with competitive force Sokka had fallen asleep. While MoMo graciously took it upon himself to sleep on top of Sokka's head.

"Katara! We're back!" the small hyper boy said as he used his bending to skills push himself up into the air and land next to the water tribe girl, who was at the moment intensively into the game. The girls were tied, and Katara wanted to beat the earth bending cocoa. All of them returned, and surprising dry. All thanks to Aang no doubt. He probably had used his air bending skills to dry everyone.

"That's nice Aang…Ah ha! Check! I win!" Katara shouted placing her final piece to win.

"No fair! You cheated!" Toph protested as she slammed her hand onto the Pai Sho board.

"As if! I don't need to cheat to beat you!" Katara said, angry that she was being accused of cheating. "Your just a sore loser!"

"Um, wait don't fight. Fighting's not the answer espe—" Aang began, but he was interrupted by two stubborn girls.

"Stay out of this!" They shouted together. They glared at one another.

"Here we go again." Aang said under his breath. He suddenly noticed the lack of someone else. "Hey where's Sokka?"

Hearing her brother's name Katara quit arguing. "Sokka's taking a nap on the other side of Appa."

"I guess I should wake him up then." Aang said as got ready to leap up, but only to have himself pulled back.

"I don't think it would be a good idea Aang. We should just let him rest." Katara said in that 'you should listen to what I say mode'.

"Um…okay." Aang said even more suspicious then before.

Zuko stood with his arms crossed as he watched the water bender's actions. It struck odd to him that she suddenly became protective of her brother. Usually she was so keen on the avatar, but now…something changed. Or rather someone changed. "Uncle."

"Yes Zuko?" Iroh replied as he glanced at his nephew.

"Something isn't right…" Zuko said as he glanced at the giant bison.

" What do you mean?" The old man asked as if he knew nothing.

The young fire bender just glanced his uncle. He knew that his uncle knew as well that something was different. But he also knew that his uncle wasn't going to tell him what was going on. He'd just have to find out himself, one way or another…

When Sokka finally woke up he was surprised to see that it was already dark. He pushed himself up off the ground. He pretty much guessed that everyone else was a sleep seeing the lumpy forms, and the stone tent as he walked around Appa. Sokka noticed that his skin felt oddly sticky to the touch, he guessed it was because he hadn't bathed since their last stop. Sokka quietly tiptoed to the soap basket; slowly he picked up the basket and headed off to the spring. It wasn't that dark, there was still some light from the moon, and well at least enough light so he could see where he was going.

The springs were further then he thought they had been, but it did seem worth it. The water was a milky white, most likely from the minerals in the water, and all the unique salts that were around this area. A rather warm almost steamy odor rang throughout the large heated water mass. For a hot spring it was almost the size off a lake. Sokka awed a bit seeing steam arise from the center of the spring. Setting the basket down near the water, Sokka began to undress. He was glad that the water was milky instead of clear, that way he wouldn't be able to see his reflection. He dreaded this…change and now especially his body. He sighed knowing that it was going to become worse sooner or later, but he hoped it was later. Sokka tossed his clothes in a small pile next to the basket before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He undid his hair tie and tossed with the rest of his clothing. Cautiously Sokka dipped his foot into the water. It wasn't too hot so it was compatible to comfort. Sokka slowly descended into the water.

Sokka gave a sigh. The water felt nice, relieving any sore muscles of the strain and adding the calming aroma. It almost felt as if worry and stress were just being washed away. If only that were true. Sokka gave a long sigh before he slowly dove under the water. He was a natural born swimmer and the water was calling, though he didn't swim this time, just being under the water felt great. But being underwater had its disadvantage, you can't hear as well as above water. Sokka slowly resurfaced after a few minutes, he gently rubbed the water out of his eyes. Reopening his eyes, he noticed something, there was more steam then there had been, and oddly ripples of water were coming toward him. Shouldn't water ripples be moving away from him? Sokka swallowed, he turned his head slowly…..

"What are you doing here?" The dark skinned boy quickly sunk deeper under the water with his arms shielding his chest. (3)

* * *

**Author:** Yay! A chapter update! No I'm not done yet. This is only part one of this chapter! Muhahhhaa. Reviews are always wanted. (smile) edited this. There's probably some spelling errors and stuff that doesn't make sense somewhere in there.

**1**.I dunno what they say in pai sho so I just said check.

**2**.I think toph does have long hair since well that bun on her head is her hair right? And it takes a lot of hair for that.

**3.**Well in all those anime and dramas and things when the girls see the guy naked for some reason they cover their chest and then their little hoo ha.

By the way I went with the Asian tradition of bathing with pepole. Like those bath houses and things. It's alright for men to see other men and women to see other women its natural. Well yeah…


End file.
